1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display capable of improving an image quality, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
In recent years, a variety of flat panel displays with reduced weight and volume when compared to a cathode ray tube have been developed. Flat panel displays can take the form of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), as well as others.
The organic light emitting display uses organic light emitting diodes to display an image, the organic light emitting diodes generate the light through recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display has an advantage that it has a rapid response time and also it is driven with low power consumption.
Conventional pixels of the organic light emitting display generally display an image by charging a predetermined voltage in a storage capacity (Cst) included in each of the pixels, and supplying an electric current corresponding to the charged voltage to an organic light emitting diode. The pixels are driven in an analog mode, but the above-mentioned driving mode has a limitation for displaying a plurality of grey levels. A fixed voltage that will be stored in the storage capacity (Cst) is used to display the grey levels for all pixels, As a result, the general organic light emitting display has difficulty in displaying a uniform image because of the deviation in the threshold voltage and mobility of a drive transistor in each of the pixels.